Beauty and the BeastMaster
by GinTsuki
Summary: How far will one girl go in order to get back the only thing that matters? How far does one need to go before they lose the only thing that makes them human? That far. She only needs a push.
1. The Rain

**Chapter One**  
The Rain

* * *

The rain was the first sign that something terrible was on its way. It was heavy, cold and damp – just like any other rainy day, but there was melancholy in it that was seeded into my mind. I couldn't help but think it was a stage for an event so bad that it bled through time to affect me now. I should have noticed. I could have completely averted what was to come… if only I had listened to my instincts.

"Lina!"

I looked across the table at Gourry, my eyes still reflecting the graveness from the window. He was holding two chicken legs in one hand and a bowl of soup in the other. His eyes were trained on my face and I couldn't help but gawk at him. A worried expression managed to make its way out of the sauce and rice plastered to his mouth. I blinked away the subtle shivers that rode my spine and snapped back into reality.

The table was littered with crumbs and empty plates. I noticed that the twelve course meal I ordered was suddenly reduced to one. "GOURRY!"

"You didn't look hungry… you were gazing out the window all worried-like. I thought that something was up! What's the matter? You don't seem yourself tonight…" He managed to say all of that while stuffing his face. I was both irritated and impressed.

"Very astute of you Gourry, maybe I was worried you were going to _inhale_ me along with all of the food!" My temper rose and I threw a bone at him. It bounced off of his nose and he rubbed it with a greasy hand. "Lina-!" he whined, "you know I wouldn't do that. You'd probably taste terrible! Like… garlic or vinegar."

"Garlic or vinegar! _GARLIC OR VINEGAR_! I'll have you know that I taste delicious! Like strawberry shortcake or vanilla ice cream!" I countered, insulted.

Gourry laughed, "Short, cold and filled with calories?"

I sputtered in shock, "Did you - did you just make a witty rebuttal, jelly-fish for brains!" I ground my fist into his head, messing up his blonde hair. "I'm the one who gives the sass around here! ME!"

Gourry begged for mercy a few minutes later, and by that time I had finished another order of dishes. We started to feel sleepy after stuffing ourselves; that, and the day's travels had taken a lot out of me. I didn't like trudging through mud. Call me a sissy, but have you ever cast a fireball in a monsoon while cramping? Makes a sorceress feel third rate.

After dessert, Gourry and I went upstairs, making sassy insults all the way to the quiet corridors of the inn. When it came time to separate into our respective rooms I couldn't help but feel the need to come up with some silly excuse to stay in his room with him - but I didn't. It had been like this for a while now - all awkward moments and suppressed feelings. This sort of emotional dance wasn't something I did... I liked to charge in Dragon Slaves blazing to just take what I wanted; but Gourry wasn't some priceless artefact – as much as his lack of intellect may fool a passerby. I didn't know how to proceed. Obviously the feelings were mutual, because I was damn adorable, not to mention powerful and all sorts of magnificent; yet, he wasn't going to make the first move, and I didn't understand why.

I made sure I didn't look back at him when I opened my door, suddenly angry for _no apparent reason_.

The room wasn't shabby like most the inn's Gourry and I usually stayed in. It must be because we were close to Sailune and quality seemed to be a 'thing' around these parts. I was glad because I was suffering from some terrible cramps and I didn't want to fight a batch of ruffians looking for coin during 'that time of the month'.

I sat down on my bed and stared out the window, the rain still on my nerves. Maybe it was just the paranoia I was feeling at being rather defenceless without my magic, or maybe I wasn't being paranoid enough. Whatever it was, it would have to wait till morning. I was tired.

I threw my mantle on the floor and slipped under the covers, wondering if the rain would be there to dampen my day in the morning.

When I awoke, I immediately checked the weather: Rain, with clouds as black as sin. It took all my energy to crawl out of bed and grab my mantle off the floor. I grumbled at its weight and made my way to the bathroom to wash my face and comb my hair.

I met Gourry in the hallway several minutes later. He was looking refreshed and energetic, so I couldn't help but feel a little energetic too. I think that natural ability was the only reason he survived mornings with me.

"You're looking better today!" He said with a dopey grin that made me elbow him. He dodged for once and grabbed the back of my head to direct me down the stairs and into the common area. I spun around to loosen his grip and walk backwards as we left the inn. The cooks even waved good-bye with tears in their eyes – they always seemed to be present to see us off. Maybe they were overjoyed we didn't order breakfast.

_Breakfast_! I had completely forgotten! I stopped my reverse walk and started to bee-line it back to the inn but Gourry gave me a clueless look and stopped me. "Lina, where are you going?"

"Back to breakfast of course! I'm HUNGRY!" I replied, wondering why he was separating me from food when he was usually the one racing me there.

"But Lina, we spent all our money on dinner last night…"

My face fell and I practically draped myself over Gourry's outstretched arm. The rain and the lack of breakfast were starting to affect my mood. "Oh… right. Well then! It looks like we're going to have to shake down some bandits on our way to Sailune."

Gourry sighed, "You mean I'LL have to shake down some bandits right?"

I practically wobbled to the ground at that comment. The rain, the lack of breakfast AND the fact I couldn't use magic was definitely going to get to me. Gourry patted my head and propped me up. "Don't worry Lina! Remember all those times I was useless without a sword? Now _you_ can be useless!"

"That's not exactly a comforting thought Gourry - though nice try." My sarcasm barely made it out of my clenched teeth. "Though, I'm not entirely useless; I'm still an _incredibly_ skilled swordswoman _as well as_ a beautiful genius sorceress." I said, fluffing out my hair before folding my arms over my chest so that he couldn't point out my most underdeveloped feature - as he was usually prone to do.

But when the comment didn't come I grinned, he must be learning not to mess with me or he'd get an upper cut to the jaw. I looked at his face to give a smug look but he was looking over my shoulder with an expression of concern. Immediately I turned - my hand on my sword to see what was coming.

There were three men, or from a closer look, one man and two demi-human cronies marching through the muddy path that lead to the inn just behind us. The only problem was that they didn't look interested in the hospitality - they had their eyes glued on us.

The man was dressed in dark gray which was drenched to near black in the rain. His hair was white and unnaturally stiff, but his most dominate feature was his eyes; they seemed to be too wide for his face, making him look maniacal.

The other two goons seemed like stereo-typical lizard men in rags. They seemed to be of a low calibre compared to the man who was obviously magically inclined. Whoever did the flunky match-up was probably just as brainless as the henchmen he acquired.

"Look Gourry!" I said with my usual grin, "We didn't even have to look for some bandits, they came right to us!" I drew my weapon and Gourry drew his. These three didn't look too tough.

"Lina Inverse. Gourry Gabriev." The man in the middle of the trio said. His voice was low and raspy; it made my skin crawl which surprised me. I was used to enemies speaking with an intimidating tone, but this guy was different. It was the way he said our names… like it was supposed to be a question, but the answer was something too apparent to deny.

I hardened my features, wondering if I should take these guys seriously or not. "Yeah, that's us - what about it?"

"Prepare to die."

I was a little taken back at this guy's gall. He spoke with utter certainty, allowing time for Gourry and me to look at each other and assess our options. Gourry was waiting on me to make the call, that much was for certain in the way he was mimicked my body language, but I was having second thoughts. Did this guy have the firepower to back up his threats?

"Oh? And by your hand I take it? I've seen your type before buster. All talk no fireball."

The man snapped his fingers and five shadows in a fairly humanoid shape appeared before him.

That was bad. _Really bad_.

I immediately sought to find a way to retreat, because someone with that kind of manipulation over darkness had to be a mazoku, and there was no way Gourry and I could take him down alone in the situation we were currently in. The problem was I couldn't ray wing myself out of there, and I seriously doubted if I could outrun them all.

"Run and the lives of those in the inn are forfeit" said the monster, as if reading my mind.

I silently cursed. If I were to run now, I wouldn't hear the end of it from Gourry. Who was this guy and what did I ever do to him!

"Look pal, let's talk things over. I don't know you, and I haven't picked off any of your kind in some time, so I see no reason for this pointless battle. Last time I checked you guys were rather slim in number, so you should probably be thinking about _self-preservation_."

As I spoke the five shadow elementals attacked and I jumped reflexively behind Gourry, who then swiped at them with his blade. They dematerialized and then reformed as if nothing happened. I expected that, but I had nothing in mind to counter it. My only hope was Gourry's sword of light, which he was busy trying to switch to while complaining about it. I decided to play decoy to give him some time and lunged directly at the monster.

"It's rude to initiate when a girl is talking!" My leg was outstretched in a flying kick, a move I was mimicking from Amelia.

If anyone else has done this I expect they'd be dead right now, but luckily I'm a little trickier than the average opponent. Before getting in melee range I dropped out of my kick and somersaulted, expecting that the mazoku would slip into the astral plane. When he did, I slid a few yards extra before jumping up and raking my blade up the front of an unsuspecting lizard man, who was just as shocked as I was _supposed_ to be at his leader disappearing. Thank the Gods mazoku are predictable.

"This is what happens when you mis-match your hit-men!" I twirled and delivered a killing blow before the creature could react to the first one.

But as the lizard man fell, the five shadow men rose in a pentagram around me. I ducked, thinking that they would be casting some sort ray or touch attack. I was painfully mistaken as my own shadow sprouted tentacles that bound me where I knelt. The sorcerer materialized out of the astral plane at a point that was almost nose to nose with me. If I had my magic I would have tried to anchor him where he was – partly ghosted into the ground, but I didn't, so I steeled myself for my only other option.

"Clever Lina Inverse, but I am more so. Do not resist."

"LIKE HELL I WON'T!" I head-butted him, my nose making a crunching noise as it impacted his own. Blood gushed all over the man's face - some was mine, but some was his, and that's all I cared about.

I used the surprise attack to try and break free of my bonds, but I couldn't do it physically. "GOU-" I started to call but the tentacles of my shadow constricted, squeezing the life out of my lungs and trapping air in my restricted throat. My eyes felt like they'd pop out of my skull so I closed them, concentrating on the oxygen left in my body. I heard my opponent chuckle at me darkly.

"Your spirit is entertaining Lina Inverse, but I will break you."

I twisted and turned till my flesh burned, but I was definitely trapped. I heard Gourry scream my name seconds before he unleashed the light from his sword. It was around then when things seemed to echo inside my head as my lungs screamed for breath.

I cracked one of my eyes open to see Gourry duelling with the monster. He was winning from what I could see. Desperation was apparent in his eyes as they flickered to me from moment to moment. I wanted to yell at him to focus. What kind of swordsman allowed himself to be distracted in combat? But he managed to graze the mazoku pretty good, so I couldn't complain.

I twisted in my bonds, choking as I tried to talk. It was around then when the fear started to get to me. It had the same flavour as the paranoia I was enveloped in the night before. My strength was ebbing and my consciousness waning. I watched helplessly as Gourry duelled with the monster, his expert footing letting him get closer and closer to me. Something terrible was going to happen. I knew it was well as I knew myself. My intuition doesn't lie.

Darkness was inching in the corners of vision. I didn't have long, and the fact that Gourry knew this made me sick to my stomach. He wouldn't forgive himself if I died here. If only I had done something different... if I had read the signs last night...

The shadow creatures all took a step towards me, making my own shadow dance higher and consume my body. I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe, and I drowned defenceless, until unconsciousness took me.

I woke up with a terrible headache, rain slick on my face as it washed away the blood from my broken nose. The feeling of icy precipitation battering my body actually caused me pain and I groaned as I sat up to avoid it - opening my eyes as I massaged my aching neck.

The scene I saw when I opened my eyes will be burned into my memory forever.

The hilt of the sword of light was next to my elbow. I assumed Gourry threw it when I lost consciousness to dispel the binding spell I was in; but an action like that was sure to leave him completely open to the monster he was duelling. I let out a choked sob as I made my way to the only thing present that was still breathing.

Gourry's body was meters from where I woke. Blood was everywhere, and my ears started to ring. My knees gave out and I dropped heavily next to him.

His face was looking at me. His eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, staring me down like I was the only thing in the world he needed to see. His mouth moved, and no sound came out. A smile was forced onto his face, and then mine. Damn that natural ability of his.

From reading his lips he said something like, "I bet you would have tasted like shortcake... or even... ice-cream. My... sort of heaven."

"Gourry…" my eyes swam with tears. He was so stupid. His wounds were so bad that even if I did have my magic I doubt I could have brought him back. "Gourry, don't leave me, I- I love you." It was odd how easy it was to say now that I knew there would have been no other time to say it. I took his hand and slipped my other behind his head, his soft blond hair was matted with mud and blood.

He continued to smile at me as his eyes shifted from pained to the soft relaxation they express when a soul passes. He squeezed my hand during the whole process.

I sat in the rain stunned. My mind was empty; my heart was heavy, by body felt broken in more ways than one. I looked up to the sky, tear drops and rain drops uniting in a way Gourry and I never would. I swallowed hard, the silence too much to bear… so I filled it with my own screaming.

It was hours later when someone found me, still crying hysterically, though my vocal cords had long given out.


	2. The Deal

**Chapter Two**  
The Deal

* * *

I felt his presence behind me and instantly resented it. All the anger and the hurt I had within me bubbled up and added to my already violently shaking body. I was incapable of speech as my eyes took in nothing else but the cold form of Gourry in front of me, soaked in rain, blood and tears. His presence drew closer, hovering over the soggy ground as to not dirty his shoes; I much felt so much hate because of this little action he performed out of pure vanity.

I twisted myself around to face him. His angular face registered shock for a split second before returning to its usual playful expression. Xellos hovered in the rain, his simple priestly garb flowing in the air as if there was no down pour at all.

"_My my Lina_, you look like a wounded animal!" His voice announced, friendly as usual, cutting the silence like a blunt butter knife. His familiar actions grated me. It was as if he wasn't aware that my world had ended, or more probably - he _was _aware and pretending that it didn't matter.

I moved my lips to try and speak in anger and provided nothing but a ghastly raw sound. I growled at him instead, hoping he would get the message. I was not in the mood for any games.

"Are you planning on staying here by his side forever? I'd give you another two hours in your condition, though I'd have to say you've already out lived my previous estimate."

I wondered how long he had been watching me. If he saw the fight and didn't interfere I would kill him. My hand tightened its grip on Gourry's; I could not bring myself to let it go. Xellos was right that I would probably die in the next couple of hours, either due to hypothermia or roaming monsters feeding off of my misery. But then I thought _so what if I died here? _I could see this being the end of me, and I wouldn't mind. After all the times I was supposed to die and came back because I had something to live for… at the core of all that was Gourry. Now what was there?

I don't think I've ever felt so empty.

Xellos' face contorted slightly. "You know the feeling you get when you've ate too much? Not that you'd sympathize with me at the moment… but your feelings are giving me a stomach ache."

I ignored him. He was just a buzzing noise in the background of my lament.

But then he grabbed my shoulder and tried to drag me backwards through the mud away from Gourry. In response I made a series of sounds that would have frightened any creature within hearing distance. Reflexively I drew my sword with my free hand and had it pointing at the monster's throat; it was shaking hard in my frozen fingers. I would have stood in a fighting stance, but I lost the connection to my legs an hour ago. Instead I gave him a look that could kill – it made him stare back at me with equal stubbornness.

"Look at yourself Lina. You're shaking worse than a leaf in a storm. You'll be dead soon if you don't come to your senses. Let go of him."

I managed to spit out a whisper that resembled a 'No" my sword now pointing in his general direction because I couldn't stop it from wavering everywhere. I knew I couldn't fight him, but he was a mazoku, what did he care about this entire situation? He was here to soak up my despair, but instead he was going to get my fury.

He sighed and tilted his head at me. "Lina, _Lina_… you know, I would _love_ to float here all day and watch you be miserable, but instead I'm going to help you out whether you like it or not. We can discuss the suspiciousness of it later. I want to bring to your attention an interesting bit of information acquired in the past when I was searching for the Claire Bible that would be _very_ appropriate for the situation at hand. You even saw some of the results of it, but didn't think anything of its use at the time…"

I gave him a look that indicated I didn't care, and my sword dropped several inches lower due to the lack of strength left in my arm.

"It was a _small bit_ on resurrecting people."

Instantly my eyes narrowed and my mind recalled a man I encountered months ago embracing a woman who whispered for him to kill her. He was trying to resurrect the girl with the life force of others – and it failed, ending in a murder-suicide - if you could even call it that. The woman was brought back as a nearly soulless doll.

"I know what you're thinking, but that man was a fool and you are a _genius_ Lina Inverse. His technique was improper, and his theory all wrong. But I'm sure that with the manuscript and the right tools you could easily bring Gourry back - whole and intact."

My thoughts slowly started moving again with the concept in mind. There was now a small marble of hope rolling around in the hollowness that engulfed me. What was Xellos trying to do here by giving me this information for free? He was far from a Good Samaritan. But the possibility intrigued me. Could this entire situation be reversed and left in the depths of my memory? Will this all become nothing but a vivid nightmare? I looked up at the monster presenting me with this option, wondering what he wanted in return.

Xellos grinned, "Nice to see you're becoming negotiable Lina." His face came closer to mine - almost nose to nose, his frightening eyes boring into mine. "I'll find the means to supply you with everything you need _if…_"

It was impossible not to see this coming, but I was up for anything that followed his 'if'.

"_If_ you perform a favour for my master."

This was unexpected. I was feeling hesitant, but in the end I had to nod - though I wondered if Xellos could tell through my extreme trembling. I was curious as to why the Beast Master would need my services when she had Xellos, who could easily take me out with a snap of his fingers.

Suddenly the world shifted sideways for a moment and I looked up at Xellos with an expression of surprise. But he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well… maybe two hours was a little too much to expect for even you…"

My body was failing me and I felt the blood within me slow and chill my heart. I sank into the mud, my energy completely depleted. I noted that Gourry's body was brushing mine, and my cheek was buried in his muddy hair. If I did die before Xellos interfered it wouldn't be too bad. I couldn't even feel the rain anymore.

Out of the corner of my blurred vision I saw the monster put a hand on both Gourry and me in order to teleport. I was sure I wasn't going to be conscious at our destination point, but I had bigger things to think about.

I didn't even know whether or not to be happy that I was going to live. I decided to be content.

I was going to get Gourry back.


	3. The Mood

**Chapter Three**  
The Mood

* * *

I couldn't remember much when I woke up. The past events were all such a terrible blur I wondered if I had been dreaming. I felt warm and safe where ever I was. My fingers and toes were burning somewhat, but my nose felt mended. A small and gentle hand shook my shoulder.

"Miss Lina?"

Her voice was as comforting as the bed I was lying in. I must be in the Sailune palace; where else would I find Princess Amelia? If there wasn't any evil to vanquish or injustice to fight… there was paperwork to do and diplomatic roles to fill. I rolled over to confirm my guess and there she was looking at me with big blue eyes filled with concern. I was reminded of the look Gourry gave me over the supper table last night…

A sob caught in my throat and my eyes misted over. I couldn't be this sentimental, not now. I spent too many hours in the rain sobbing over his body to do it again. I had to sort things out, figure out what was going on here and what Xellos' plan for me was. Gourry wasn't going to be gone forever, not when I was working for the means to get him back.

I sat up to find Zelgadis sitting in the corner staring at me with curiosity. His grey eyes reflected the clouds that covered the normally vibrant sky outside the window. He appraised me with apprehension and asked all his questions with his eyes, his voice needn't interfere.

"What happened to you? You were nearly dead when we found you! Why were you in the library?" Amelia said, her look of confusion mirroring mine. I almost felt guilty at hearing her finding me like that, but then again, it was Xellos' fault for my destination point. He probably thought it would be funny for poor Amelia to stumble upon me like that.

"And where's Gourry?" Zelgadis added his question to Amelia's. His face was stern and ready for anything as if he could already guess what my response was. I tried not to give it away with my own expression, but even my look of determination couldn't cover the hollowness I felt without him by my side. I was without his soft smile to greet me, his firm hand on my shoulder… his warm arms to retreat to on the nights we were most honest with ourselves…

My face managed to bury itself in my hands and I felt hot tears run between my fingers. Didn't I shed them all yet? How many more would I have to cry before I could move on and be myself again? I tried to wipe them on my blanket but then I heard the quiet sobs of Amelia at my bed side. Even Zel's eyes wavered with moisture as he shifted his gaze from me to the window as they both understood my silent answer.

"How… how'd it happen?" Amelia said. Her voice was choked from her sudden weeping. My response to her question seemed detached. I was in awe at the emotions of my friends. My own tears ceased since they were now crying in place of me.

"We were at an inn, a few miles south-west of here. We had just set out when three creatures approached us... two lizard men and a monster, though I didn't know he was one at the time. He called us out and we duelled, but I wasn't capable of using my magic. We didn't have the option to run so I bought Gourry some time to use the sword of light; but... I underestimated the monster and I got trapped in a binding spell. Next thing I knew I woke up and I… I - Gourry was critical… and I... couldn't _heal_ anything…"

"Why would a monster attack you out of nowhere like that?" Zelgadis mused, trying to clear the sorrow from the room by talking tactics. I would have been grateful if someone else hadn't done a better job by interrupting with his sinister presence.

"Oh come on, do you really need to ask that Zelgadis? And here I was thinking you were the _quick_ thinker." Xellos materialized at the end of my bed with a cup of tea in his hands. "She's _Lina Inverse_. She's been on our list since her first encounter with Lord Shabranigdo."

"Xellos!" We all shouted at the same time - all with different emotions backing the outburst. I was merely irritated at what he did regarding '_saving me_', Zelgadis was just furious, and Amelia was shocked at his sudden appearance. He grinned and made his tea vanish with a wave of his hand.

"Nice to see you alive Lina," I detected a small bit of unnatural sarcasm in his voice and raised one of my eyebrows.

"Are you here to take me to Beast Master Zelas?" I said, trying to get straight to the point of his 'dropping in'. If was going to be doing his master a favour I wanted to take as little time doing it as possible. Whatever she had in mind for me was not going to be pleasant.

Yet Amelia and Zelgadis both looked to me in surprise, then seeing the seriousness of my eyes they prepped for a fight. "You're not taking Miss Lina anywhere!" Amelia adopted a stance for spell casting that looked kind of off in her elaborate court dress.

Zelgadis drew his sword, "Most likely you were behind Gourry's murder and now you're trying to use Lina when she's at her weakest, physically and emotionally."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, but no thanks guys. Despite Xellos being a monster, I trust him. Besides, we all know he could destroy us with his hands behind his back. Though just for the record, if I had my powers you _would_ need your hands and maybe even a few miracles up your sleeve to take on the likes of us."

"We could test that theory now if you wish. Your powers have most likely returned to you by now." Xellos smirked, which was odd for him considering he didn't usually get so serious with my playful challenges. Was this a demonstration of Xellos being moody? My forehead furrowed at his strange actions of late; that, and his mentioning of my magical abilities having been returned. I turned to Amelia who nodded almost reluctantly.

"You've been out for a few days Miss Lina. You even cast a fireball in your sleep that hit Sylphiel yesterday. It was almost at full power… She's still mending her clothes. I hope you apologize… she was healing you at the time." She looked a little sheepish at mentioning the fact.

I paled and looked to Xellos, "Out for a few days!" My stomach grumbled and started to ache. I turned back to Amelia, "Why didn't you wake me sooner!"

Zelgadis put a hand on Amelia's shoulder to indicate that he was going to reply for her. The princess was looking rather flustered that I was getting prepped for a heated argument. "We tried, but you're not the easiest person to wake - especially after you've been though a tough ordeal."

I couldn't argue with that. "Where did you put Gourry, Xellos?" I asked quietly, my focus shifting to him now that I realized I couldn't pump some of my frustrations at Amelia now that Zelgadis was backing her up. My mind starting to function normally and I still had many questions to ask.

"In a safe place... don't worry, he's in a better state then he _was._" His grin never ceased to bother me. I moved onto the next question.

"So, what favour did your master want me to do?"

"Well. At the moment, _that is a secret_." He raised his finger and I jumped up in fury, my muscles aching from disuse. I managed to grab his finger and wrench it to the side while hissing, "Don't you dare play _that_ card with me Xellos! You will tell me what I need to do so I can work on getting Gourry back!"

He didn't even pretend to be hurt. He leaned in and touched his nose to mine; if he actually breathed I would have surely felt his breath. The connection stunned me. For some reason this action sent ice through my veins and I actually shook with the shock. "I will play whatever _card_ I wish Lina. This is _my_ game, not yours." He pushed me back, none to gently, and I landed hard back on the bed, the blankets curling around me as I sank into the mattress. I was shocked that he was combating my irritability with his own. He was being much colder to me than usual. I knew _I_ was acting out of order... but he had no excuse.

Zelgadis and Amelia picked this up as well and looked at him with a mixture of suspicion, anger and confusion.

"My master will inform you about your task herself. I'll be teleporting you there in six hours – that's midnight. So eat and dress. I'll be waiting." With that he phased out of the room leaving us dumbfounded.

"What was that all about?" Zelgadis asked, his voice a mixture of touchiness and bewilderment.

"The only explanation I can come up with is that whatever his Master has in store for me - he doesn't like." I mused, getting off my bed and noticing that I was in a clean and comfortable set of pyjamas. I blushed slightly, wondering who could have dressed me. In the end I decided it wasn't something that I should spend too much time brooding about, I needed to prepare for meeting a servant of the dark lord Shabranigdo.

Amelia guided me to the hallway and asked me about the favour both Xellos and I mentioned. I tried to explain the best I could without making it sound like I made a big mistake. Strangely she supported me, her eyes making casual glances to Zelgadis who didn't like the idea in the slightest.

"She's doing it out of love Zelgadis! Miss Lina's heart will protect her from whatever she has to face, I think that any favour a monster asks her to do will be worth Mister Gourry's resurrection."

"Be reasonable Amelia. Not that I disagree that getting Gourry back would be nice, but Xellos' master could order Lina to kill countless people for her, or even destroy several cities. Are thousands of lives worth one?"

Amelia bit her lip and lowered her gaze. I even lowered mine as I walked down the suddenly silent hallway. If I was ordered to destroy a city… would I do it? Could I do what Zelgadis mentioned just to get Gourry back?

Immediately my brain replied with 'in a heartbeat'; but, even if it was Sailune? Even if I had to kill Amelia and Zelgadis to see my bodyguard's dopey smile once again? Would I even pause to think as I chanted the words to my dragon slave?

Perhaps that's why Xellos was even there to take advantage of the situation, why Zelas would even consider me, a human, to do her bidding. I was _relatable_… the closest thing to a monster the human race could provide.

At the same time, I felt two hands hit my shoulders in a comforting gesture. I snapped out of my thoughts, half expecting to turn around and see Gourry there to give me a look that told me that I was a good person - not the monster I was making myself out to be; but my friends were there instead, small smiles on their faces.

"Lina…" Zel started in a soft voice.

"Miss Lina, I'm sure you'll follow your heart." Amelia finished for him, making him blush slightly and remove his hand from my shoulder.

I smiled. I couldn't sacrifice my friends to get Gourry back, because I wouldn't be able to face him when he did.

"Come on guys! Let's drop the sombre mood and get something to eat." I turned back around and started to run down the hallway, laughing deviously as I would usually at the thought of food; but inside I was still hurting… how was I supposed to follow my heart when it died with Gourry?


	4. The Priest and the General

**Chapter Four**  
The Priest and the General

* * *

At midnight I was standing in the library with an expression of impatience. I had on my usual outfit which was newly mended and smelling laundry fresh, and I was feeling back to my usual self after a good meal and some thinking time. Amelia and Zelgadis were at my side, still acting like I was going to break at any moment. Earlier their concern was comforting, but after six hours of Amelia's teary eyed stare and Zel's apprehensive glances, I was getting a little irritated.

Xellos appeared just as the grandfather clock started to chime. I would have felt impressed at how punctual he was if I wasn't still suspicious of his previous actions towards me. Something was under the priest's skin and I was too curious to just let it slide.

"I assume you're ready?" He smiled and tilted his head to the side. On the outside he was trying to be the same old Xellos, but my woman's intuition told me he was very agitated.

I brushed my flaming orange hair over my shoulder and gave him my best 'ready for anything' expression. I was hoping that the butterflies in my stomach weren't going to fly out of my throat as I replied with, "Let's get this show on the road."

He extended his hand to me in a graceful gesture, almost like he was asking me to dance. I didn't hesitate to reach out and take it but Zelgadis intercepted my hand and pushed it back. "I told you Xellos, we're not going to let you take Lina anywhere unless you give us some information on what's going to happen!"

"_My my_, the delusion that you can possibly tell me what to do makes my minimal respect for you turn non-existent Zelgadis." His voice still remained pleasant as he continued, "And as for telling you what's going to happen… I am a monster, not a fortune teller. I could be taking Lina to her death _or_ towards resurrecting her dead boyfriend. I'm sure that when Lina agreed to this favour she was aware of that; besides I have given her sufficient time to weigh her options. She can nullify our agreement if she wishes, but I will assure you… you will never see Gourry alive if she does."

His eyes looked to mine as he spoke his last line. I tucked in my chin and gave him a hard stare. "Then that's not really giving me a choice. You know that Xellos." I turned to Zelgadis and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be back, probably sooner than you think - I have nowhere else to go."

"Your being his tool Lina," his voice was cross as he spoke.

"But a willing one," I brushed by my friends and grasped Xellos' hand. He grinned and I felt the air around me charge with magical energies - the cue to brace myself for teleportation. The last thing I saw before I blinked was Zelgadis shaking his head at me while muttering under his breath.

"But that's what makes it even more foolish…"

I was going to refute that statement, but when I opened my eyes I was in what could be best described as the center of a geode. Beautiful crystals jutted out everywhere, catching the light from hundreds of candles high set in the tall walls. It was like a natural throne room, for in the center of the room was a gigantic gemstone that was fashioned into an elaborate throne. At my side Xellos knelt gracefully, his gaze on the iridescent floor. I just folded my arms and stood defiant as I stared at the monster lord before me.

Her impish face had the same pleasant angles Xellos' did. Her skin was radiant and her eyes bright as if nothing could escape her notice. She had her head resting in the palm of her delicate looking hand and her wavy blonde hair fell wildly around her shoulders to end in a pool at her lap. She was wearing a simple white robe that clung to her curvy human form and adorning her shoulders was a fuzzy pelt of an animal I couldn't place. I don't think something that appeared that soft ever existed.

This was Beastmaster Zelas, and I knew she was as deadly as she was beautiful. As soon as I thought that she grinned at me wolfishly then straightened her pose.

"Lina Inverse..." My name practically dripped from her lips and she inhaled, as if enjoying the scent of it on the wind. "How I longed to meet you after all the stories my dear Xellos has told me. I am under the impression you owe me a favour?"

I nodded, not sure I could trust myself to do much more. Her power over me was overwhelming. The weight of her presence was unbearable. I wanted to run like a scared animal; but this was a deal, and I was a business woman at heart.

"Not quite. Your terms were negotiated through Xellos and I want to make sure we're all on the same page before we continue. I agreed to perform a favour for you if you provided information on how to resurrect my ally. Basically, I want to make sure you have the goods."

There was a moment of silence before Zelas' laughter rang throughout the hide out, making the crystals above me whistle. She returned to her casual pose and looked me up and down.

"Oh my faithful Xellos, you have out done yourself! She is wonderfully spirited. Yes child, I believe that my dearest has told me that this is what you seek…" she twirled her hand in the air and a golden scroll materialized in her hand. "A Claire bible manuscript, in which lies the secret to the resurrection of the dead. A magic that deals with the reunion of a human soul with its body; a branch of sorcery few of your kind have ventured into - though, not for lack of trying."

My eyes widened at the sight of it. There was my key to Gourry! It was right there in front of me! I looked to Zelas and her expression was one of glee. "I will give you this and perhaps more if you aid me. Is this agreed upon?" She said, looking coy.

I nodded. "I agree. What is your favour?"

Xellos rose from his kneeling position and took a step back from me, as if trying to make his presence in the room less noticeable. I didn't care about his movements much since my mind was on her answer.

"I need a general, and I want you to be it."

Silence suddenly dominated the room and I could have sworn I was suddenly standing in a vacuum. Onlookers would have had to strain their ears to hear the faint beat of my heart as its pace practically slowed to nothing. My jaw dropped. I sputtered and slowly turned to Xellos, expecting him to be looking at me with some sort of joking gesture. But his face was like stone, and his eyes almost glowed with subdued fury, which made me realize how serious his master was. I looked back at Zelas' impish grin with disbelief.

"But I'm a HUMAN; I can't fill a role generally taken by a monster! Besides, I was under the impression that Xellos acted as both your priest and as your general. Are you _demoting_ him?"

Xellos stood stock still and I realized that this was probably why he was acting cold to me. I was brought in to take over half of his job. His precious master thought that he was substandard. I couldn't blame him for his attitude. If I were serving a master flawlessly for millennia and she suddenly thought that my work could be handled by a little human girl, well… not _so_ little, I'd be mad too. I waited for Zelas' answer.

"Of course I'm not demoting him. I've tried to explain to him _several_ times that having two subordinates in the upcoming Trials would be more efficient. He proved it himself last century."

I was momentarily confused by this. "Trials…?"

"Oh you don't know? I was sure that a walking encyclopaedia such as yourself would be aware of the Trials - sometimes called the Trials of Blood, or the Trials of Envy?"

I tried to recall any information about monster trials, but I couldn't come up with anything. Then I focused on the fact that Zelas mentioned that Xellos proved to be inadequate last century, so Zelas must be referring to what humans understand as the power shift that occurs every hundred years in the mazoku hierarchy. I never quite understood it further than that. Several texts only mention that around the turn of every century mazoku seem to turn on themselves, becoming more dangerous than ever towards each other.

"So you're talking about a series of trials that determines order of power among Mazoku?"

Zelas looked to Xellos again in admiration before looking back to me. I was almost insulted that my intelligence was being treated as if it was Xellos' doing. "You are correct Lina Inverse. To prevent our race from trying to undermine ourselves we hold trials to determine who among us are the most suitable for our positions. I hold the least power among the Mazoku Lords who serve under Shabranigdo and wish to place better this time around."

"So you're saying…" I couldn't believe what I was about to say, "...that you want me to help increase your reputation by participating in the Monster Olympics?" I was incredulous. I couldn't process why she actually wanted me to be used like this.

"Yes." Zelas rose from her throne, silencing my protests. "You should be flattered. You will be the first human to ever enter. You will rattle my opponents just by the mention your name! You're the sorceress who destroyed the fragment of our master sealed in the Red Priest's eyes, the warrior who destroyed The Demon Dragon King and The Hellmaster."

"Gaav wasn't my doing…" I said quietly, but Zelas continued.

"You're the _human girl _who could destroy the _world_ with one spell." Zelas drank in my accomplishments as if they now belonged to her, "And you will be representing me in the Trails. I just _love _the sound of that! I can see the look on Grausherra's face when he realizes who you are… the shock value alone should raise my standing."

I twitched. This was ridiculous. I didn't know whether to be flattered or pissed off. I took a deep breath to stop my need to vent my frustration. "Tell me more about these Trials."

"Xellos can do that. I have preparations to oversee and I have already spent far too much time chatting with you." She looked to Xellos, "Have her bind herself to me, and then tell her everything you deem she needs to know. Fare well, both of you! Play nice with one another!"

Zelas laughter rang throughout the throne room yet again. I expected her to dematerialize to leave me alone with Xellos, but she removed us instead and I found myself in a glum looking room. The light was minimal and there was nothing but a desk, a chair and a mirror – no door to be seen.

I gave an exhausted sigh. I was very glad to be away from the Beastmaster. The relief of being out of the radius of her crushing power was overwhelming. I flopped down in the only chair in the room and looked to my companion.

"I have so many questions for you; I don't even know where to begin."


	5. The Chemistry

**Chapter 5  
**The Chemistry

**-**

**

* * *

-  
**

Xellos stepped into the air to sit crosslegged and stare absently at the wall. One arm was propped upon his knee to support the weight of his head. He chose to let my statement die in the stifling silence of the room before deciding whether or not to grace it with a reply - He didn't.

"Look, I didn't ask to be made General. I didn't ask for any of this…" My voice tried to be coaxing, but my impatience showed. He still didn't answer, choosing instead to hover and avoid eye contact.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" I leapt out of the chair and pelted a fireball at him. I hated to be ignored and he knew it! I couldn't believe he was pulling this act! No one gave _Lina Inverse_ the silent treatment!

I lowered my casting arm to see what damage I did but I found nothing but smoke. I didn't see any sign of Xellos until he was right in front of me. In the split second he took to move, all my mind could manage to note was how freakish his eyes looked as they bore into mine. I instinctively threw a punch to get him out of my face but he grabbed both of my hands and drove me into the wall.

"Lina, Lina." His voice was so sharp that his words cut right through my half formed thoughts. "I think you have some things _backwards_." His last word was punctuated by a cruel twist of my wrists. My elbows were grinding into the wall. "I'm not going to tolerate your disrespect. Though every member of my race will view our titles as equal, you are forever beneath me. Understood?"

I was frightened so all I could do was crack an edgy smile. He sent waves of pain rolling up and down my arms I whispered, "At least you're being serious now - you're not giving me one of your stupid fake smiles…"

I laughed nervously as his eyes narrowed and he let me go. I rubbed my wrists; they ached, but at least they were in working order. Xellos was holding back, but not much. "I know you're not really mad at me, you're mad at _her_."

Xellos sighed in annoyance and made to turn away, but I took the opportunity to punch him square in the jaw and sent him flying to the opposite corner of the room.

"THAT'S FOR MAKING ME YOUR EMOTIONAL PUNCHING BAG, JACKASS!" I shook with passionate fury as I watched him hit the wall like a poorly guided kite. "You _know _that you're more powerful then I am so I'm not about to go around bragging that I'm your partner because unlike you I don't like the prospect of being chained to a monster lord. It's very unflattering despite what you think!" I pointed my finger at Xellos as if he was the culprit of all my troubles – and he really couldn't argue otherwise. He separated himself from his destroyed desk and rubbed his cheek. I was in ranting mode, nothing he could say was going to stop me and he knew it.

"I'm pissed at the thought of participating in a twisted mazoku bid for power, and I'm tired of your pathetic sulking! So your master thought you weren't hot stuff during the last monster baton twirling competition, BIG DEAL! I'm now a SLAVE! Can't you think about ME and _my_ predicament for a moment? You seem keen on expressing _jealousy_; why not try some damn _empathy_!?" I huffed and threw my hands down in a gesture of anger. My head was starting to throb and my fury was still unappeased.

Xellos stared at me with a look of surprise, and after a moment a smile stretched across his face. This one seemed less false then the others he usually wore. He magically fixed his desk before perching himself on top of it.

"Fine," he stated plainly.

My face scrunched up in confusion, "Fine? Just… fine?"

His grin didn't waver. "I will cease my 'moping' and try to see things your way." He dusted off his shoulder as he spoke even though there was nothing there. My eyebrow twitched at his complete change of attitude. "Then will you answer my questions?"

He smiled sweetly and bobbed his head like a five year old would after being asked if he'd take proper care of a new pet. I tried my best not to try the fireball maneuver again; instead I sighed and touched my gloved hand to my forehead in thought. At least he was acting normal again… if you could call it _normal_. "All right, first question. Where are we?"

"My room."

"Your room? You have a room?" I took a moment to look around at it and frown at how dark and depressing it was. I would have thought Xellos would have at least done _something_ to make it more like his personality. Or maybe this _was_ Xellos, down at his core…

"Before you start analyzing me based on my domestic skills, I only use this room to store my belongings. As you can see… I don't have many."

"If any" I suddenly felt smaller as I sat on the only chair present in the room. "Second question, why me?"

Xellos tilted his head at me. I couldn't tell what expression was behind the action but the smile on his lips melted. He still had his eyes playfully shut and a teasing tone to his voice; if I had to guess I think I aroused his interests. "Strange how you prioritize things Lina, I thought for sure you'd let me wait on that one till I explained the Trails. Especially since my master had already told you the benefits of having you under her thumb."

A shrug naturally rolled off my shoulders, "She gloated about me alright, but she said that _you_ chose me. What I'm trying to figure out is why you picked _me_ when you knew she'd act that way and piss you off. You could have chosen some lesser monster to bully around, but you didn't. Why?"

Xellos hesitated. He put a finger to his lips in a contemplative gesture before answering. "To be fair..." He whined before continuing, "...my master tricked me. She asked me to find an ally I could work with, but she didn't say what for."

"And you didn't get suspicious at all?"

'No. I didn't."

The one person he strived for had managed to plant a seed of doubt in her subordinate's heart – if he even had one. I wondered if Beast Master Zelas realized how badly her 'dearest' was taking this whole demotion thing, or if she really cared. Did monsters really feel shame and doubt? Xellos displayed jealousy, anger and greed… so why not the others? Perhaps the negative emotions they fed upon could be expressed. I sat there pondering in silence for a little while, before I realized I was starting to get hungry again, and a little sleepy.

"Alright, change of topic. Give me a run down of the Trials." I stretched and yawned, hoping that I could follow whatever explanation Xellos threw at me.

Xellos adopted a school teacher manner and made a chalkboard materialize beside him. I knew he was waiting for me to ask that question just so he could pull this stupid routine; sometimes his fruity antics made my blood boil, but at least he was acting normal.

"As you well know, every century there is a re-organization of power in the mazoku hierarchy - not that most humans would even notice since the major power figures have rarely changed positions; however, _this_ century's competition is going to be VERY interesting." Xellos said with an excited undertone. I already knew the reason for this so I continued the explanation for him, "Because two of the major players in the bid for power are gone, leaving vacant two very tempting positions." I stared at the board. On it was the monster race's chain of command, complete with big X's over Gaav and Fibrizzo's symbols.

My understanding of just how big this event finally hit me. I was going to have to fight my way to the top of a very ugly pile of vermin - A very ugly and _desperate_ pile of vermin - who wanted what every mazoku wanted… **power**.

My teacher just nodded enthusiastically; He must have sensed that I was suddenly struck with some clarity. "Exactly! My master wishes to keep the unworthy from becoming a part of her peer group _and_ she wants to raise her status with the two remaining Lords. Deep Sea Dolphin and Grausherra the Dynast are both very formidable opponents with powerful underlings to command."

"So what ARE the trials, and what other monsters are participating?"

Xellos dematerialized the chalk board by waving his hand at it, as if it were a living thing that wasn't doing its purpose. "Well, that's a difficult question to ask because the trials change century from century. Usually there is five, one created by every Lord to give them an edge in the competition."

My face couldn't hold back the expression of insolence that appeared. I shook my head slightly as I thought about how unfair that particular handicap was; but, then again we were talking about monster politics. So far human politics seemed nastier and more complicated; at least monsters did their dirty work in the open. I wonder what Amelia would think of all this.

"Copper for your thoughts?"

I looked up at Xellos who was examining me with an inquiring look. There was something about his face that made my skin crawl… how could one look so human but at the same time so monstrous? He was the exact opposite of Zelgadis - no wonder they hated each other.

"I was wondering what last years events were?" I tried to distract myself from my thoughts. Thinking about my friends was eventually going to lead to me pining about Gourry, and I didn't need another bout of depression.

Xellos looked to the ceiling as he recalled the events of last century. "Well, registration was here last year, so the first event went to Dolphin and she held a dancing competition…"

I fell off my chair.

"D-DANCING!? As in… a bunch of monsters… DANCING!?" I didn't know whether to laugh at the thought - or cry at the possibility. Xellos looked at me with an amused look and smiled, "I actually won that event."

In the midst of me getting off the floor I fell down again. _Xellos dancing!?_ I pictured him doing a waltz with some slimy slippery monster. But then I pictured myself in that position let out a sob. "Ugh… what were the others?"

"Who could kill the most children in five minutes. The rules were they had do be under five years of age, but they could be of any sentient race. Bonus points if the parents were present to watch. I lost that one because Norst found two birthday parties and a low ranking upstart lucked out and found a nursery."

His voice didn't have on ounce of regret, nor sympathy. It had the same tone he used to explain the dancing competition. I felt my stomach churn and I stared at the monster with a look of disgust.

"Now now Lina! Such faces! You knew what you were getting yourself into." He pulled me back onto the chair like a mother would a difficult child. I shivered as he touched me. Just how much blood were on those hands of his? "Just think, you might have to aid me in such actions… and I'm sure that a genius such as yourself hasn't over looked that fact."

He paused, then turned around. "Then again, I think you constantly create the illusion that I am a human being... not only in appearance, but in the inside. I couldn't blame you Lina, after all, I have to constantly deceive myself into thinking that you are on par with the monster race in order not to try and kill you myself. The way you look at me with eyes reflecting no sign of fear or hatred almost angers me; it's almost like you consider me a friend." He retreated into the air and took up a meditative pose.

I got out of the chair and looked him in the face, my temper rising. I hated when he tried to be all high and mighty! I marched over, his eyes were closed as usual but I didn't care… I could feel him looking at me through them. He was wondering what I was going to do.

"I'm sorry Xellos..." My sarcasm took a breath of fresh air, "But I consider all of my allies as friends. If you have a problem with that go ahead and kill me. You can let your master work out her status issues by herself, because I change myself for no one." My eyes burned as I tried to stare him down. "Take some solace in knowing that my definition of _friend_ is different from most."

"Oh? What's your prerequisites?" He asked.

I grinned, "That's a se-"

He put his fingers in his ears and turned around in the air. I shook my fist at him, "HEY! You didn't let me finish!" I tugged viciously at his cloak and he disappeared, leaving me grasping at air.

"I say that _far_ too often not to recognize that phrase when it's coming at me." His voice echoed off the walls with a hint of laughter. I folded my arms and looked around. I magically charged some particles around me to try and locate his position but nothing registered. He must be speaking from the astral plane.

"Nice trick Xellos…" I yawned. "So what now, a juvenile game of hide and seek before bedtime?"

"Not quite"

A marble pedestal with a blood red orb upon it appeared in the center of the room making me back up into the wall out of surprise. I blinked at it and approached with suspiciousness. "Xellos… what is the meaning of _this_?" I pointed to the object lazily as I waited for his response.

"Zelas ordered me to bind you to her. I'll need you to touch that."

I stared at it incredulously. "You're joking right? How do I know that thing isn't going to suck out my soul, or steal my powers, or something nasty like that?" It did look rather menacing for a shiny ball. It was blood red and made of something I couldn't figure out with the naked eye.

"I suppose you're going to have to trust me Lina." The chuckle that followed that disembodied statement did nothing to convince me it was harmless. But I knew that I was going to have to get this over with it I wanted to advance with my own goals. I sighed, "Fine fine."

My hand hovered over it a mere second while I took a quiet intake of breath. I touched it with my gloved index finger, and when nothing happened I placed my entire hand over it. "Err… is this thing broken?" I tapped on it a few times for good measure, only to hear an exasperated sigh rebound off the walls. "Remove your glove Lina."

"Oh… " I removed my glove and repeated my earlier actions. Immediately I regretted it as a shooting pain traveled up my arm and buried itself in my shoulder. I screamed and reflexively tried to jerk my hand away but my flesh had merged with it. "XELLOS!!!" I screamed helplessly as my hand burned like fire and I felt my energy drain through my fingers. There was no response to my shouts as the torture stretched on for ages until I found myself on my knees, my arm aching in retaliation; it was still attached to the orb above me.

My gasps of agony were greeted with the sudden silence of the room. The pain was dulling as whatever the orb was doing to me ceased. Xellos appeared above the pedestal and gently peeled my hand from the stone, allowing me to cradle it. It felt and looked like someone had cheese grated my hand. Xellos smirked as I looked back at him in anger and muttered, "Like hell if I'm ever going to trust you again, bastard."

-

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long wait... my obsession for Slayer's has moved onto the new episodes of Full-Metal Alchemist ^^; I'm hoping that once I get my hands on the Slayers novels I'll start updating super quick! I hope you enjoyed the 'chemistry' chapter... I love thinking like Lina, she's so easy to anger. Now to answer my wonderful reviews!  
**  
Sillvog**: As Xellos reminded Lina in his examples... it could be anything from dancing to the most inhumane acts imaginable. Lina can wait, can you?  
**Leafwhistler**: I'm actually embaressed that you're reading my stories when yours are so out of my league! I like your Xellos better then mine, I think I make mine a tad too human... maybe this chapter and later ones can make him into more of a monster.  
**Chocolate Covered Demon**: Thank you for the review! I hope you keep reading ;) I'll try to throw in some more amusing scenes.  
**Ice Summon**: Thank you so much! I was worried that I'd throw off some readers in the beginning by being too dark, or too Lina-Gourry, or even too terrible a writer ^^; I'm glad you took interest! I hope you keep reading.  
**Precious5881**: Thank you for saying that you think everyone is in character... I'm always so worried that I'll make them too OOC, it's hard to write for Xellos when he's like this!


	6. The First Mistake

**Chapter 6**  
The First Mistake

-

* * *

-

"Lina…" he whispered, golden hair standing out in contrast to the blue sky as he smiled gently at me. I saw my own hand reach for him, bare, pale and clammy – trembling in anticipation. But as soon as I expected to touch warm, comforting skin… I met air and blinked the vision away.

I was lying on the floor, my mantle covering my body like a poor blanket. Xellos was leaning over me, one of his eyebrows raised. I realized my hand was still in the air and instantly retracted it as if someone put a hot iron to it.

"Dreaming Lina?"

I sat up and rubbed my head, then let out a yawn. "I _was_ before you decided to be creepy and watch me while I was at it." I stood up, and looked around. My surroundings had changed from the time I fell asleep, as they usually did when I drifted off in Xellos' room. Xellos had a habit of moving me out when I nodded off, and I did that quite often out of sheer _boredom_. His small collection of books did nothing to pacify my urge to blow something up in the last three days. Even my muscles were beginning to get stiff in the hours and hours of limited use. Today would be a big day though… it was registration day for the strangest event of my life.

"So where are we going?"

Xellos smiled and tilted his head; I was instantly put off by his early morning cheerfulness. "We're going to Deep-sea's territory. We're going to run into some pretty interesting characters over there so I suggest that you keep that temper of yours in check. I don't want to have to scrape pieces of your body off the heels of some upper class mazoku and explain your incompetence to my master."

"Yeah yeah…" I rolled my eyes when I put on my gear. "But the deal's toast if they piss me off. I don't care if I have to Giga slave Dynast himself, I'm not here to be Zelas' lap dog… you're enough."

Xellos twitched and raised a finger in an attempt to wag it at me. "That would be letting your temper get the best of you Lina! And you _are_ Lord Zelas' servant now. How many different ways do I have to tell you? I practically electrocuted that fact into you. You're bound to her now; she can end your life with a _word_ Lina. Honestly, I'm wasting my time with you if you're going to get yourself roasted by the first comment that comes your way."

I gave him a fierce look. My legs couldn't help but slide apart and take up offensive positioning. "_You're_ wasting your time? I'm trying to get through this silly situation as fast as I can so that I can get back to the way things were. My life span is a mere minute compared to yours so I think you and your race are wasting _my_ time." My hands rolled into fists. I couldn't help it; I was cranky and suffering from cabin fever. "Do you think that I'm going to wander around shooting off my mouth at every mazoku that speaks to me? Do you really figure I'm that kind of idiot? I would like to think that I could take on the entire monster race, but I know I can't, so I'll behave alright? Get off my case."

The monster looked amused at my ranting yet again. "As long as we have that settled." He grabbed my hand unceremoniously, and before I could comment on him being so 'touchy-feely' he teleported.

Next thing I knew I was in terrible pain, like the world was crushing me from all directions. I couldn't breathe, or move. I heard Xellos let out a childish laugh beside me, "Oh! I completely forgot!"

I almost fainted before his hand jutted out to touch my shoulder. The overwhelming heaviness dissipated and I found I could see without the sensation of my eyes being shoved into my brain. I suddenly realized I was under the ocean, on all fours with sharp rocks cutting through my ivory-white gloves. Though I intuitively knew this, I couldn't see anything. The insane depth we had teleported to was out of reach of the sun's rays.

I blinked thickly, the density of the 'air' was making me feel very strange. I was glad Xellos was still holding my hand - not in a comforting way! It's just that it would have felt like free floating in space otherwise. I was so cold.

"I didn't want to teleport directly into Dolphin's headquarters, it would have been rude," Xellos explained. I felt a current of water caress me in the wake of what must have been his footsteps, for his hand slipped from mine. I hastily followed him, trying to adjust to the low light. There was some glow from particles in the water... and my eyes were slowly making out shapes of a world unknown to those who dwell on the land.

Ahead there was a massive cave. Xellos didn't even turn around to make sure I was there as we both entered it. I was shivering slightly, but I tried not to think about how cold it was and focused instead on how I was going to make my first impression with the other monsters. "So... how many of your kin try out for these Trails?"

I could tell Xellos was grinning by the tone of his voice. "Around a thousand, but after registration only about a score remain."

"What do you mean after registration? How do they filter through so many? Is there something we have to do before the trials even start?" My voice sounded frantic and I immediately tried to reign it in. "Please not a battle royale so early..."

"Not feeling up to it are we?" His head turned a fraction towards me, letting me catch a glimpse of his pointed nose through his curtain of violet hair. His tone was doing nothing for my nerves. "I just thought I'd live to see the sun again you know?" I said, wondering if I actually believed the words coming out of my mouth. It was times like these I wished Gourry were here.

The thought sent a shiver straight to my heart, but I recovered quickly. If Gourry were here he'd keep his empty head high and welcome the fight. He'd turn my worries around and tell me that I was being silly... because I was Lina Inverse and I fried monsters every other day.

A small grin warmed my face and I barely noticed Xellos look away when I glanced upwards. Was that a confused expression I caught?

We finally left the cave to enter what I could only was a gigantic glass dome. The hemisphere of crystal thrummed with magic, lighting the entire area as if we were in some sort of mile by mile tropical reef. I tried not to look awed as I saw the sheer number of monsters roaming about. It reminded me of the wrestling championships five years ago in Sailune. Everyone was making empty threats and flexing their muscles – though I spotted a gory head sail across the chamber followed by a chorus of cheers. I tried not to look rattled.

"Waz zis?" Said a strange creature who approached us by crab-walking. He looked like a over large crayfish. His beady little eyes looked from Xellos to me then back to Xellos. "A 'uman? A 'uman girl Xellos? Vat ez de purpose of de 'uman girl?" There was excitement in his voice that made me feel ill. Xellos opened his mouth to answer, but I answered for him.

"BURST FLARE!" A ball of light erupted at my hand, blasting the beastly little idiot into the group who recently dismembered the unlucky owner of the flying head from earlier. The grinned and cackled as they did their work on this new victim, but almost every other mazoku suddenly had their eyes on me.

I was currently feeling the back blast of my spell. The water around the flames I created super heated, and I could feel blisters beginning to form beneath my glove. Yet, I didn't care... it felt good killing something after everything I had to put up with in the last couple of days. However, I felt Xellos stiffen beside me, then let out a very long drawn out sigh.

"All right, so maybe I do have a little bit of an anger issue." I said, rubbing my hands together to feel the extent of the damage. "How about we get this registration bit over quickly so we can get a bite to eat?" I looked to my accomplice, but his eye brow was twitching in a dangerous way.

The monsters kept a wary eye on me but continued their conversations or gutting. A few looked me up and down like I were meat. "Honestly, If I didn't know you better I'd think you're trying to get yourself killed. Just because Gourry isn't around doesn't mean you need to fit the role of air head."

I waved my hand at him in a gesture of uncaring. "Come on, I'm picking one or two off early. Those guys over there did it too."

"Those guys over there were going to be the first targets of the majority of people here because obviously they're going to be easy pickings. That's the best they can do and they're displaying it openly. I was hoping that we'd get by this part of the game by hanging back till the powerhouses remain. Then we're at the top of our game when we face them. However, by the taste in the room... every one is looking at _you _for first blood. You are after all, a human and very squishy." Xellos lowered his voice to a pitch that indicated we were going to be experiencing some very difficult problems in our immediate future.


End file.
